The desire to support items has been known in some industries for many years. In a basic form, the concept may involve a readily deployable and collapsible support stand that is able to accommodate and support anticipated loads. In the musical instrument support stand industry, particular attention has been paid to development of apparatus that are collapsible into a storage configuration and later deployable into an operational configuration, perhaps compatible with a variety of differently sized items (e.g., a variety of differently sized keyboards). The collapsibility feature has evolved, of course, at least in part from the need for musicians to set up stage, perhaps at a different venue each evening. Because compatibility may be a desired feature of some stands, the music industry has developed several stands that have adjustable support structures.
Particularly where a supported item is used while it is supported by the stand (e.g., a keyboard), adjustability of a stand may be a desired feature (e.g., to accommodate different users' heights). Additionally, it may even be that a keyboard player who plans to aggressively play a high pitched percussive piece would want a broader support base than a similarly sized player playing a less aggressive piece substantially at the center of the keyboard. These and other facets relative to musicians and the instruments they play make an ability to change certain features of a deployed stand to accommodate different users, styles and instruments a desired, albeit unnecessary, stand feature.